¿Qué será? ¿Qué será?
by Mochi Bleu
Summary: Y Soul empezaba a odiar con toda su alma al niño "pedófilo" ese de complejos raros con los pañales porque tal vez nadie lo podía ver, pero el sabía perfectamente que tenía una puta flecha incrustada en el trasero. OneShot


_Disclaimer: Soul Eater no es mío, le pertenece a su respectivo autor así como a mí me pertenece el oneshot._

_Sí, subo otra vez porque tuve clase libre en C&I así que escribí un oneshot ^^ No siento un lenguaje fuerte pero luego salen las santurronas º^º así que advertidas están. Además que importa, leen cosas más fuertes, bola de picaronas, a mi no me engañan ;D _

_Btw, necesitan su fondo musical la cual es esta canción: Beautiful Target -B1A4- La canción es coreana espero no les moleste. _

_Así que lean._

* * *

><p><em>"Amor es aquel sentimiento desconocido que atrofia el cuerpo, que te hace dudar de tu salud pero no quieres parar de sentirlo en cada fibra de tu ser. Es la emoción de un reciente –eterno- descubrimiento que no para por ser tan cambiante en cada segundo. Es tener una aventura con solo verse a los ojos o un simple roce de manos. Es morir y revivir en una milésima de un pobre segundo. Es todo un infarto."<em>

_Daisy CC._

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Qué será? ¿Qué será?<em>**

_~General POV~_

Mientras nuestra rubia favorita se apresuraba a recoger sus libros del suelo balbuceando miles de disculpas por la torpeza, un individuo estaba siendo flechado por Cupido. Si como leyeron, estaba siendo flechado por el desgraciado ese.

Y Soul empezaba a odiar con toda su alma -si señor tenemos un hombrecito rencoroso frente a nosotros- al niño "pedófilo" ese de complejos raros con los pañales porque tal vez nadie lo podía ver, pero el sabía perfectamente que esa puta flecha incrustada en su trasero quería gritar por su propia cuenta por el maldito dolor que tenía. Oh sí, es uno de esos días en el no se puede "empeorar" más la vida de un adolescente, pero ¡Oh sorpresa! Por supuesto que se puede, aquí está el ejemplo mismo de cómo la vida se empeña a hacer sufrir a todos los seres vivos de este planeta porque le encanta jodernos la existencia.

No obstante ¡UFF! ¡Su corazón! ¡Su jodido órgano quería matarlo! Estaba latiendo muy rápido, demasiado rápido para su propio gusto pero aún así le gustaba esa sensación, era muy extraña. Era tan diferente de estar con los amigos o de disfrutar del tiempo con la familia, era un latir único pero…

¿Porqué? ¿Qué carajo le estaba pasando?

El albino no empezaba a entender del todo a su cuerpo, el corazón le dolía ¿Sería acaso por apenas salir de las clases de judo y ver a Kid en un pantalón ajustado? –El trauma provoca dolores en el pecho de ser traumas muy graves, y en este caso la licra del Shinigami puede bastar para cumplir esa categoría- Tal vez sí… Al diablo, si había sido el pantalón.

_¡No hijo, reacciona! ¡La respuesta es más obvia! Cupido por favor disparele otra flecha al trasero- gritó Dios observando a su cordero desde el cielo, casi queriendo estrangularlo por su idiotez juvenil._

La chica levantó su mirada al rozar su mano con la del joven quién se había apresurado a ayudarla al ver la cantidad de libros que llevaba. Sus ojos verdes le llamaron la atención y…

¿¡Por qué su trasero le dolía el doble!¡Oh Dios! ¡No podía respirar! Se le cortaba el aire cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella, sus pulmones exigían más oxígeno de lo normal pero ¿¡PORQUÉ?

Esto no le estaba gustando en absoluto, primero su corazón y ahora sus pulmones. Esto no era obra del cupidillo ese, era obra del mismísimo diablo.

-Evans-san, de verdad lo lamento- susurró aún apenada la joven agachando su cabeza. Su cabello se deslizó entonces por sus hombros acentuando un poco la disculpa. Se veía sexy.

¡MALDITA SEA! gritó internamente lleno de coraje Soul, al descubrir la sordera reciente en sus oídos, sentía que sus tímpanos se reventarían por los incesantes fuegos artificiales que provocaban cada palabra pronunciada con la suave voz de ella.

¿Qué le pasaba? No era normal sentirse así junto a una chica, por lo general siempre mandaba el rey de los bajos mundos –si picaronas, ese _rey _manda a todos los hombres- pero ahora, otra fueza tenía poder sobre él. Y no precisamente provenía de su cuerpo.

-N-no hay problema- tartamudeó provocandolo maldecir en su mente, esto no era cool- Lo siento igualmente.

Y como un golpe directo en el estómago, ella sonrió para después retirarse. Le sacó todo el aire.

Era raro. Se fue ella y toda sensación desapareció de su cuerpo pero quería sentirse así otra vez. Más no pudo evitar saltar en su lugar al sentir una mano en su hombro. Volteó confundido para encontrarse con el viejo conserje de la escuela. El famoso Joe lo miraba divertido.

-Es ella- dictó con sabiduría- Tú sabes a que me refiero.

_Mientras tanto en el cielo todos abrían botellas y preparaban sus copas para brindar por Soul Eater Evans. Cupido era aclamado entre muchos ángeles siendo la estrella del momento._

Y el chico descubrió que la quería. Así, sin más.

Aunque ahora lo que le preocupaba era su inteligencia. Se había tardado demasiado. ¿Acaso era idiota?

_Y todo el cielo puso Poker Face._

* * *

><p><em>Yo pienso que... no realmente no pienso nada. Estoy divagando por el universo -mi bella lap- hasta que me de tantito sueño. E intenté practicar shuffle pero soy un fail total así que seguiré mañana practicando ^^ y tengo mucha flojera : _

_En fin, ¿qué les parece? Yo siempre he pensado que todos los hombres cuando sienten el flechazo se vuelven más bobos de lo normal .-.! Y nuestro amado Soul lo demuestra muy bien xD Si bien lo quise poner por motivo de San Valentín me di cuenta que la maldita historia no tiene nada que ver. Ash xD me choco a mi misma!_

_Y ya creo que eso es todo, me retiro entonces ^^ Music ON: Rock Over JAPAN~! -Triple H-_

_Gracias por leer ;D _


End file.
